Ancient promise
by Jiuliet
Summary: This is my first fanfic in English and Supernatural.The Winchester brother's run into someone who has a letter signed by their father. And needs their help. Will Dean be able to overcome his dislike and mistrust to help her?
1. The motel

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm an Italian girl and my English is not precise or perfect,  
so please bear with me if there are any mistakes.

This is my first fanfic in English and Supernatural.

Please let me know what you think, ok?

Winchester brothers meet Johnnie Coleman. Who is he? Why is he there? What  
does he want from them? Why does he have a letter signed John Winchester?

Read on and find out……

Read enjoy and review!!!

DISCLAIMER: The Winchester boys do not belong to me (Although I would like  
them…) neither do the other characters of the show Supernatural.

**ANCIENT PROMISE**

CHAPTER 1.

THE MOTEL.

It was 9 pm when they pulled up to the motel car park.

Another motel, and this would be there home for the next few days.

How many days? They didn't know, they never knew.

Two?

Three?

Ten?

The never knew how long they would stay in the same place for. Since the  
death of their mother, 23 years ago, they ad been travelling the country  
without ever stopping for long. Without ever making a home.

"I'm hungry." The blonde brother announced, unpacking his bag as he  
stood at the foot of one of the beds in the corner of the room. He might as  
well have been talking to a brick wall for all the answer he received.

"Hey?! Earth to Sammy…Come in Sammy…You there?" He said, turning to  
his companion, and throwing a t-shirt at him.

"Jerk." The younger man retorted, flinging the t-shirt across the room  
and pulling his lap top out of the bottom of his bag.

"So?" Dean asked again, earning himself another glare from his younger  
brother.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"I'm hungry and thirsty. I want to find a place to eat a huge burger  
with  
fries and drink cold beer."

"You go, then…what are you waiting for?" Sam replied, powering up his  
ever faithful laptop.

"You not coming?" Dean asked, checking the locks on the windows.  
Something which came naturally to both boys, considering the way they had been  
bought up.

"No, I'm gonna stay here, do some research, get some sleep." Sam said,  
not taking his eyes of the computer screen.

Dean didn't like the idea that Sam being left alone in a strange city and  
especially after everything that had happened, and since the death of his  
mother, Sam had barely been out of his sight, apart from the four terrible  
years he had been at Stanford, four years the Dean tried not to think about.

Not only had his brother, his responsibility, had to learn to live with his  
head splitting visions, but he had faced the death of their father, although  
Dean preferred to lock that particular issue far away. And after they had  
finally worked up the energy and courage to return back to the hunt, that  
damned son of a ** Gordon had taken it into his mind to kill his baby brother,  
claiming him to be the antichrist. Dean nearly snorted in derision, Gordon  
was one screwed up bastard.

Dean took the opportunity to look over his brother, the freakishly long  
limbs, and big hands, the shaggy hair that always seemed to be in the way.  
And as if Sam knew he was being watched, he angrily pushed the hair out of his  
eyes. Sam had lost a lot, and he had been driving himself crazy trying to  
find Ava, the poor girl who, like Sam, had visions and had gone missing. Dean  
didn't need to know his brother inside out to know the poor kid felt guilty.

"I told her to go home to save herself, and now her boyfriend is dead and  
she's disappeared!" Sam had said, the guilt and desperation evident on  
his face.

In addition, Sam was convinced, not without reasons, that Yellow-eyed Demon  
had plans for him and for all other children like him… atrocious  
projects….No, Dean shook his head, he didn't want to think about that  
either, because thinking about that would mean remembering the way his brother  
had asked him to kill him, and there was no way her was gonna do that.

"Come on, Sammy! You can't stay locked to your laptop forever, I know you  
love it but seriously dude, come one. Let's have a little fun…" Dean  
pleaded. Sam laughed at his attempt to work the Puppy Dog Eyes that Sam had  
perfected.

"It's Sam! And…I have already told you I am not going; you  
go....Despite what that you think I don't need a  
babysitter…" Sam said, sitting in front of the PC.

"You'd let me go out alone? Without someone to watch out for me? You know  
how I get when I am let out by myself." Dean tried again. Sam quirked an  
eyebrow over the top of his laptop before sighing.

"Dammit Dean. You never have problems finding company! Go get a drink and  
irritate the local women. I don't need you hovering over me 24 hours a day.  
I'm fine dude, seriously." Sam said, irritated by the brotherly attitude,  
but trying to placate Dean, knowing that once Dean got an idea in his head, it  
was nigh impossible to make him change his mind.

Dean looked at him. He knew that his little brother was not on his best form,  
he knew it only too well. But he felt that if he stayed locked in the motel  
room, so like every other motel they stayed in, after hours spent driving, he  
would go crazy. But the determined look and set of Sam's jaw had him  
backing down.

"Fine…" Dean said, "I wont be gone long, ok?"

"Enjoy." Sam said, once again not lifting his head from the laptop.

"Will do little brother…" Dean shook his head and closed the door  
behind him.

Sam lifted his gaze from the computer and stretched his arms over his head.  
Hour of driving and no doubt, hours of sitting in front of the computer were  
going to cause havoc with his back. He stood, placing his hands behind him  
and arched his back, enjoying the satisfying crunch as it clicked back in  
place.

He glanced at the window and walked over to it, staring out over the car park  
as rain and wind lashed across the car park. He paused in his task of  
shutting the curtains, almost fascinated by the power of the elements.

He wished that the rain would wash away his torments, hoping that when it was  
over, a new day would begin, a day without pain, or fear or guilt. He sighed,  
leaning his arm against the window and dropping his head against it, feeling  
the cool glass beneath his head. Anyone watching him would have seen a lost  
boy with eyes that held a maturity that no man of 24 should have.

Across the car park, Johnnie Coleman continued to watch the window of the  
anonymous suburban motel and the boy leaning against the glass, looking like  
he wanted to cry: Sam Winchester.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Jhonnie Coleman

**CHAPTER 2**

Johnnie Coleman.

The motel sat, almost neglected in the middle of the suburbs, a low lying building, all the rooms looking out onto the car park which seemed unkempt and untidy as everything else. One of those places that gives the impression of being able to accommodate anyone, but especially he kind of people that good people would never want to know about, the kind of place that rents rooms by the hour.

I don't know how long I watched the dark haired boy at the window, but I know that he didn't notice me. My gaze fixed on him, he seemed so out of place in the ugly building, because he had the face of one of life's good guys, and my mind was focused on a single thought, while the rain continued to hammer down.

I was so fixated on him, I didn't even realize someone had approached my car until I heard the door opening. I would have cursed my error if a gun hadn't pressed into my neck and a cold voice hadn't spoken.

"Get out of the car slowly and keep your hands in sight."

It's nearly impossible to disobey an order like that with a gun threatening to blow your head off and I did exactly what I was told, keeping my eyes stubbornly fixed on my shoes.

"Who or what are you?" He asked me. His ways were sharp and his voice angry and rude, but I understood. That was when I chose to look up into the eyes. Such contradictions, someone who craved to be young, someone with too much maturity for their age.

I don't know why I didn't answer, I couldn't act rationally. I held my hands out, trying to dispel a part of his anger, indicating that I wasn't armed and that I couldn't have hurt anyone, even if I wanted to.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked me, the barrel of the gun digging in a fraction more. I felt the cold metal, or rather, I imagined the cold metal, because I was wearing a hoodie to protect me against the cold and rain.

Suddenly a door from ne of the rooms flung open and the boy I had been watching with such avid attention rushed out.

"Dean…what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I dunno…this crazy stalker "thing" was watching you." He replied not taking his eyes off me, pushing me towards the open door, and the light.

"Whatever you are, you're in trouble." He said to me.

"Dean…" The younger one said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I've had enough of your shoot first, ask questions later attitude." He sighed, trying to get passed Dean to study my face. He was a lot taller than me, and I still stared at the floor, so he had to bend down to look at me.

"Dean…she's just a girl." He exclaimed.

"Sammy…get the holy water." The other one ordered without taking the gun away from me.

"Dean ...."

"I said _get the holy water_!" He said fiercely. The two boys looked at each other, both of them trying to get the other to back down. But it was Sam who sighed and stalked off, appearing only a few short moments later.

He looked at me, almost begging me to forgive him when he sprinkled the cool water on my face. I reached up and brushed the droplets away.

"Are you happy now?" Asked Sam, but got no response from his brother other than a shrug. I looked at Dean.

"Could you possibly remove that gun, its making me nervous?" I asked him sweetly. He narrowed his eyes but lowered it.

"Who are you?" He demanded as Sam bundled me into the motel room, Dean following. His fingers still hovered over the trigger.

_  
_"Name's Johnnie." I replied, looking him straight in the eye, "And as your brother so cleverly deduced…I am _just _a girl."

"How do you know he's my brother?" Dean asked, his green eyes were wary.

"Not only do I know that you are brother, but you are Dean, he is Sam and you are both Winchester's. I could also tell you the date and place of _both _your births…although I imagine you already know that." I stated, not without a certain amount sarcasm.

He pointed the gun at me again.

_  
_"If you're not a demon, which is obvious cos the whole, you know…holy water thing…how do you know us?" Asked Sam and his tone was decidedly more friendly than his brother.

"I had to find you," I finally admitted, "Because…I need your help."

There was no need to lie, the two boys, the two _hunters_ were my salvation, without them, I had no chance of success.

"You need our help?" Asked Dean, arching an eyebrow and a looking thoroughly smug.

"Yes. Unfortunately I do." I sighed, without adding more. I did not want to give them too many explanations until I was completely sure they would help me.

"How can we help?" Asked Dean, but it wasn't a gentle question, it was once again tinged with smugness and a hint of apprehension, he obviously still wasn't sure about me.

But Jools had sent me to them, told me I needed to find these two boys, and if what she sad was true, then only they could help.

"You know very well how you can help me." I sighed, sick of games, "By doing the thing you guys do best…hunt."

Sam, who had listened in silence as Dean and I traded snarky comments spoke up for the first time since I have been practically thrown into the motel room.

"What do you know about hunting?" He asked me and I noticed that his eyes were kind, but in his eyes there were traces mystery, a problem, a secret pain endured for too long.

The thought surprised me, how could I be so aware of someone I had only just met.

I could practically hear Jools in my head, but pushed her echoing words aside.

_. _  
"Virtually nothing" I answered, and I was sincere.

"So what do you want from us?" Dean asked. He still held the gun in his hands, cradled almost lovingly in his lap. "We don't waste time with runaway girls."

"Argh." I threw my hands in the air. "Why are you always so rude? I'm not _just a girl_, and I need your help. I have information, but obviously you aren't interested." I was losing patience, despite all my good intentions.

"Dean, please…" Whispered Sam.

"Let's go ... Sam." Replied Dean, brandishing the gun once again in my face.

"Please put that god damned gun down." I snapped, because every time it neared me I felt an irritating shiver of apprehension down my back.

"If you know nothing about hunting…how do you know we can help?" Asked Dean warily again.

"It's a long story."

"Well, obviously I am very keen to hear it…especially after a long day cooped up in the car." Dean said sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Dean! Enough…put he gun down and let's just listen. It's not like us to turn away one away." Sam practically shouted, apparently not the only one irritated by his older brother's attitude.

"Tell us what you know Johnnie." Sam said, indicating one of the plastic chairs in the room.

How can they be so different? My mind seemed to scream. They're brothers, bought up in the same environment, but polar opposites.

Dean had proved to be edgy, suspicious and sarcastic, shoot now, ask questions later. Sam seemed kind, polite, quiet and trusting. Maybe that would be his downfall.

"No…no, no, no. Sammy…what the hell?" Dean practically shouted. Sam looked up at him and sighed.

"Dean, please, can we talk alone?" He asked, taking his arm and dragging him towards the door.

"Sam, quit it!" Dean protested, but his younger brother proved stronger and dragged him through the door. Returning a few minutes later, Dean seemed willing to listen to me, although possibly willing was the wrong word.

"Ok Johnnie, tell us what you know." Sam sat down on the chair opposite, but seemed to think of something. "Although, do you wanna change?" He asked, indicating my wet clothes.

"My bag is in the car." I said, throwing a poisonous glance at Dean. "I didn't have _time _to grab it."

"I'll get it." Dean announced standing up. It was clear the Dean still didn't trust me, although I couldn't think of a reason why.

_Jools where you have sent me? Are you sure these are our last chance? I silently asked her. . _

_  
_The determination that I had shown up to that point seemed to go abruptly, shattered after the clash with green eyes and implacable Dean Winchester. I sighed as he walked out of the door.

Nobody knew where I was, I hadn't been able to tell Jools after being so rudely dragged from my car. I was in a motel room with two strangers, one of whom looks like he might want to throw me out into the rain.

Its totally normal that I was a little apprehensive, right?

I opened my mouth to speak to Sam, because he looked like he wanted to talk, but as I did, Dean stalked back through the door and thrust my bag in my face.

"This it?" He asked, and I knew that even if I said no he wouldn't have cared.

"I am sure you thoroughly searched the car." I kept my tone clipped and glared at him before turning to the softer eyes of Sam. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Over there." He gestured behind him. I had been blessed with good hearing so even through the closed door I could still hear their hushed tones.

"Are you happy now?" Dean hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam answered angelically.

"Don't you take that tone with me Sammy."

"Seriously Dean, I don't know what you're talking about." And I could hear the tapping of the keyboard that lay on the table.

"You don't know…riiight. Well, let me explain it for ya Sammy. I know you feel guilty about Ava, but you can't save everyone Sam, just because she looked at you with a big pair of eyes." Dean said. I could imagine the look that Sam was giving him.

Sam raised his eyes from the laptop, then asked him simply:

"What we should do, in your opinion? Throw her out into the rain when she asked for our help?"

"Yes! Damnit Sam, remember, we can't save everyone! "Said Dean

"No, we can't, but you haven't even tried! We don't even know what she wants and why are you so against trying to help her?" Asked Sam.

I chose that moment to leave the bathroom, not wanting to hear Dean's response.

The look both of them gave me had me knowing that they were actually looking at me as a girl now, not as a threat. I wasn't beautiful in the conventional sense but I was interesting looking.

I had short hair, very dark. I had been blessed with high cheekbones from my mothers side of the family, large brown eyes, a small nose and full lips. No, I wasn't beautiful, but it hadn't stopped me from using my looks to get what I wanted every now and then. And even I had to admit I looked a hell of a lot better in jeans and a black sweater rather than soaking wet clothes.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked simply.

"No." Sam answered far too quickly. I hid a smile as he continued. "Why don't you sit and tell us how we can help?" He said, pushing a chair out from under the table with his foot.

"Ok." I said, sitting down, taking in my surroundings again, and sparing Dean a glance as he leant against a wall with his arms crossed. "But first I need to tell you, I don't _think _you can help, I _know _you can, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Of course, it is up to you two whether you do help or not." I stood up from the table. "I need to shoe you something first."

I rummaged in my bag, bringing out a faded envelope and pulled out the folded yellow paper from inside. I handed it to Dean who had pushed himself off from the wall.

Dean blanched as he took in the words scratched on the page and handed it to Sam. Dean didn't take his eyes off me, staring at me with an unreadable expression. Sam did the same. I couldn't blame them. A strange girl had come out of the rain and handed them a letter from their father. And from the looks on both their faces, there was no doubt that the signature was genuine. They were holding a letter from John Winchester.


End file.
